La vérité sur Nagini
by JuneBlackJedusor
Summary: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandez pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il pris le risque d'enfermer une parcelle de son âme dans son serpent ? Pourquoi semble-t-il que Nagini ai plus d'attention de la part du Lord que n'importe quels mangemorts ? Pourquoi Nagini ? Pour répondre à ses questions, il faut remonter dans le temps, très loin dans le temps.


**La vérité sur Nagini**

Vous êtes-vous déjà demandez pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il pris le risque d'enfermer une parcelle de son âme dans son serpent ? Pourquoi semble-t-il que Nagini ai plus d'attention de la part du Lord que n'importe quels mangemorts ? Pourquoi « Nagini » ? Pour répondre à ses questions, il faut remonter dans le temps, très loin dans le temps.  
C'était en mille neuf cent quarante-trois pendant la septième année d'étude de Tom Jedusor. La guerre faisait rage en Europe, autant du côté Moldu contre Hitler, que du côté Sorcier contre Grindelwald. Malgré tout les effort du Monde Sorcier, Grindelwald restait imbattable et conquerrait un à un les états européens mais il ne s'était toujours pas attaqué à l'Angleterre, et une minorité de sorciers savaient que cela était du à la présence d'Albus Dumbledore, enseignant de Poudlard. Maintenant que le contexte est posé retournons à notre cher étudiant.

Les étudiants de septième année sortaient d'un cour de Métamorphose particulièrement éprouvant à en juger par les exclamations et les cris d'indignations : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête Dumbledore ?! », « Par Merlin, j'aurai du réviser hier ! »... Dans ce brouhaha, un seul élève n'était pas aussi agité que ses camarades, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tom fut rejoint par une magnifique jeune fille du nom de Ginia Hélène Nocta appelée Hélène, elle était entrée en septième année dans la maison du noble Salazar Serpentard à cause de la situation en Grèce, le pays d'origine d'Hélène. Hélène marcha avec grâce jusqu'à Tom avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres, Tom l'a prit par la taille et la guida jusqu'au prochain cour, à savoir Potion, laissant les élèves stupéfiés de voir le sombre Tom Jedusor et l'impétueuse Hélène Nocta ensemble.  
Il était vrai que le couple était plus qu'improbable avec la présence de nombreuses admiratrices de Tom et la « nouveauté » d'Hélène. Mais les plus objectifs diraient qu'ils allaient bien ensemble : deux personnes possédant une intelligence rare et une beauté unique.

Tom possédait, en plus du charisme, un physique ravageur. Ses cheveux noir de jais désordonnés venaient accentuer sa peau pâle, il était pourvu de traits réguliers et aristocratiques, un regard à la fois sombre et mystérieux, qui pouvait faire frissonner les plus courageux autant que faire se pâmer les filles. Hélène aussi possédait un charme indéniable, elle donnait à la fois l'impression de finesse et de puissance. Sa peau diaphane était rehaussée d'une chevelure blonde, elle était lumineuse comme la neige la plus pure. Ses traits délicats et impériaux lui donnés un air de Reine des Glaces et ses yeux de bleus clairs tranchés comme deux éclats d'iceberg dans son visage : une vraie beauté, pure et cassante.

Deux exact opposés, physiquement du moins. Hélène avait rapidement montré des penchants pour la Magie Noire, qui avait entrainé son « admission » dans le groupe de Tom et elle avait fait preuve d'une telle puissance et d'une telle connaissance sur ce sujet qu'elle avait réussi à capter plus qu'aucun autre, l'attention de Tom. Heureusement ou malheureusement ? Personne ne pouvais trancher, pas encore.

« Miss Nocta, connaissez-vous la troisième loi de Golpalott ? » ,demanda le professeur Slughorn.  
« La troisième loi de Golpalott établit que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants. », répondit poliment Hélène.  
« Exact. Dix points pour Serpentard »

Le professeur Slughorn reporta son attention sur un autre élève et Hélène se reprit, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rêvasser en cour. Elle croisa le regard de son voisin, bref échange avec Andrew Mulciber, qui semblait lui faire office de garde du corps depuis quelques temps -bien qu'elle en ai aucunement besoin. Hélène soupçonnai Andrew d'obéir à un ordre direct de Tom, et même s'il avait était indirect, il en aurait fait de même. Les amis de Tom lui vouaient un culte sans pareil. Même si Hélène savait bien qu'ils n'avaient qu'une utilité politique et que Tom ne les considérait pas comme des amis, pas même comme des personnes de confiance. Tom n'avait confiance en personne. Sauf en Hélène et réciproquement. Les autres n'était que des pantins, des partisans, lesquels Tom prenaient plaisirs à les faire exécuter le moindre de ses désirs, notamment de lui coller une brute au basque. Hélène soupira doucement. Elle se sentit observer, un regard lui brulait la nuque, elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourné pour voir qui l'observer. Elle le savait. Mais malgré ça, elle regarda rapidement au-dessus de son épaule et sans surprise, croisa le sombre regard de Tom. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se retourner. Elle n'a pas vu Tom lui sourire en retour. Mais ça aussi, elle le savait.  
Enfin, la sonnerie retentit. Hélène met un échantillon de sa potion dans une fiole et l'apporte au professeur Slughorn, elle range distraitement son matériel et sort de la salle. Elle aperçu Mary Lestrange qui semblait venir à sa rencontre; c'était la cousine par alliance de Marius Lestrange, un des « amis » de Tom. Le groupe de Tom était principalement composé de Marius Lestrange, Andrew Mulciber, Sylvain Avery, Pollux Black et bien d'autres mais ils étaient les principaux.  
Mary Lestrange se dirigea vers Hélène d'une démarche assurée « Du moins elle ne laissa rien paraitre », pensa Hélène avec amusement.  
Il était vrai que la plupart la craignait autant qu'il la jalousait, principalement pour deux choses : Hélène était très intimidante, avec sa beauté de Reine des Glaces, son assurance hautaine et ses capacités intellectuellement' et magiquement parlant. La deuxième le fait qu'elle sortait avec Tom dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.  
« Enfin les vacances ! J'ai cru que ce cour ne finirai jamais ! O'Leary a réussi à faire exploser son chaudron et le mien ! J'ai envie de la tuer, sale sang-de-bourbe ! », cracha-t-elle haineusement .  
« Tu sais bien comment est O'Leary... Je me demande pourquoi après tous ce temps Slughorn ne veut toujours pas vous séparez. », fis Hélène d'une voix égale.  
« Il faut croire qu'il veut sa mort autant que Mary », s'inséra Cassiopeia Black, la sœur de Pollux.  
« Certainement, Slughorn ne peut exprimer son avis sur la question car il est professeur, il serait accusé de discrimination envers les sang-de-bourbe, mais je crois qu'il ne les déteste pas non plus ou du moins, pas au poins de vouloir les tuer. », argumenta Hélène.  
« Tu as raison »  
« Mais il n'empêche, c'est moi qui me coltine O'Leary ! »  
« Tu es tranquille pour quelques semaines maintenant. », argua une voix rauque.

Mary et Cassiopeia sursautèrent en cœur. Hélène se retourna vers Sylvain Avery, et remarqua que leur petite conversation était écouté par toute la bande à Tom. Celui-ci se dirigea vers Hélène et se plaça à côté d'elle. Cassiopeia fit la moue, comme en proie à une question existentielle.  
« Vous faîtes quoi pour Noël ? »  
« Marius et moi on est invités au Ministère de la Magie », répondit Mary.  
« Moi aussi », ajouta Sylvain.  
« Pareil », soupira Andrew.  
« Hélène et moi restons à Poudlard. », fit Tom.

Le petit groupe partit vers la salle commune tout en continuant de discuter de leurs vacances d'hivers respectives. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Tom et Hélène se détachèrent du groupe, prétextant que, eux, n'avaient pas besoin de faire leurs valises, et ils descendirent dans la salle commune. Ainsi seul, Tom se dirigea vers le septième étage où ils firent face à une immense tapisserie représentant la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse classique. Tom passa trois fois devant le mur vide et une porte apparu , il y entraîna Hélène à sa suite.

C'était un chambre, dans les tons verts et argents, la chambre était luxueuse, des broderies et tapisseries riches, des vases et des lustres qui devaient coûter des centaines de gallions et un gigantesque lit à baldaquins. Le lit était pourvu de draps en soie de couleur jade et une multitudes de coussins de la même couleur brodés de dentelles argentés accompagnant le tout. Une fois la porte refermée, Tom plaqua Hélène sur le mur en l'embrassant fougueusement, celle-ci répondit avec autant de passion. Hélène enserra de ses jambes la taille du jeune homme qui la souleva, c'était le signal que Tom attendait, il l'a fit basculer sur le lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Leur capes firent rapidement partis du décors. Les mains habiles de Tom parcouraient le corps de la jeune fille qui tentait d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau du jeune homme qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Puis Tom arracha les quelques vêtements qui les séparés encore. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Et le temps s'arrêta. Pour le restant de l'éternité...

Les yeux d'Hélène s'ouvrirent doucement, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour réajuster sa vue à la luminosité matinale et sentit quelque chose lui caresser le bras.  
« Je t'ai réveillé.. », murmura la voix douce de Tom.  
« Hum...tu n'as qu'a te faire pardonner. », lui répondit malicieusement Hélène.

Tom se pencha déposa une flopée de petits baisés dans le creux de son cou puis remonta doucement vers son visage pour finir pas ses lèvres, lesquelles il embrassa avec douceur et passion.  
« Suis-je pardonné ? »  
« Il faut que j'y réfléchisse... »

Tom rit. Hélène adorait entendre son joli rire ; pas celui froid ou moqueur qu'il employait avec les autres. Non, celui là, c'était le sien, le rire de Tom quand il était avec elle. Alors elle ria avec lui, pour que son propre rire se mêle au sien, pour qu'elle entende, quelques instants de plus, ce joli rire qu'elle aimait tant.  
Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans les bras de Tom qui lui caressai les cheveux d'un air absent. Apparemment quelque chose le préoccupé; au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Hélène se décida à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Tom la regarda, surpris. Il eu un sourire tendre comme réponse à sa question muette.  
« C'est affolant comme tu me connais... »  
« Ne détourne pas la conversation, Tom. », chuchota Hélène en levant des yeux vers son amant.  
« Depuis un bout de temps, je me dis qu'il faut que je me trouve un autre nom. », lâcha-t-il tout à trac.

Hélène écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Pourquoi voulait-il changé de nom ? Tom sembla lire dans ses pensées, peut être même était-ce vraiment ce qu'il avait fait.  
« Tu sais que mon père était un misérable Moldu et portait son nom m'horripile à un point que tu n'imagines pas ! Je veux qu'on me connaisse avec un nom que j'aurai choisi, inventé. Pas avec ce nom que je méprise ! »

Hélène ne répond pas, elle réfléchit. Bien sur, elle savait qui était le père de Tom et ce que Tom lui avait fait, ça ne la rebuté pas : elle avait fait de même avec sa mère, sauf que ça mère n'était pas dans un cimetière, mais dans un asile. Alors au niveau moral ou comparatif, les deux actes se valaient. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas changer de nom elle aussi ? Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle se faisait appelé Hélène. Ginia, son vrai prénom, était le nom de son indigne de mère qui l'avait lâchement abandonné.

De Tom ou Hélène, leur passé se valait : La mère de Tom avait charmé Tom Senior avec un philtre d'amour et quand elle avait cessé de lui en donné, il avait abandonné, désespérée et enceinte. La mère de Tom avait survécu pendant des mois du mieux qu'elle pouvait et, le trente-et-un décembre mille neuf cent vingt-cinq, elle accoucha de son fils qu'elle baptisa Tom Elvis Jedusor. Elle mourra en laissant son fils à son triste sort dans l'orphelinat Moldu de Londres où elle avait accouché. Il était normal pour Hélène que Tom en veuille au traître qui lui servait de père.

Hélène en revanche, en voulait à sa mère, une sorcière, qui avait charmé son père grâce à sa beauté, dont sa fille avait hérité, et l'avait ruiné. Elle c'était volatilisée dans la nature avec l'argent, s'apercevant plusieurs mois plus tard qu'elle était accidentellement tombé enceinte de l'homme en question. Elle avait caché à tous sa grossesse et, le vingt-et-un décembre mille neuf-cent vingt-cinq, avait accouché dans un hôpital sorcier en Grèce, on ne savait pas exactement comment Ginia avait réussi à corrompre une jeune infirmière, Anna, mais elle avait réussi. Elle déclara son nourrisson comme un mort-né et partie refaire sa vie avec un sang-pur riche avec lequel elle fondera une famille. Parallèlement, Anna amena le bébé dans l'orphelinat le plus proche, le déclara comme sa fille dont elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper. Elle la nommera Ginia, le prénom de sa mère biologique, Hélène, le prénom qu'Anna aurait choisi pour sa propre fille et Nocta, car elle était née le Solstice d'Hiver, la nuit le plus longue de l'année.

Alors, oui, elle aussi se forgerait un autre nom que celui qu'elle portait aujourd'hui. Elle comprenait Tom qui ne voulait pas être connu sous le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor, elle non plus ne voulait pas être connu sous le nom de Ginia Hélène Nocta. Encore plus aujourd'hui, le vingt-et-un décembre, soit son anniversaire.  
« Tu as une idée ? », demanda Hélène à Tom après un long moment de réflexion.

Tom fonça les sourcils et regarda Hélène d'un drôle d'air, un air qu'Hélène ne put déchiffrer.  
« Moi non plus je ne veux pas être connu sous ce nom ! »  
« Hé bien, que dit-tu de..Voldemort ? »  
« Ça me paraît collé avec ton profil _-rire-_ Comment l'as tu trouvé ? »

Tom pris sa baguette et écrit son nom complet dans les airs, les lettres bougèrent et le TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR devint JE SUIS VOLDEMORT. Hélène était impressionnée, visiblement cela faisait un moment qu'il cherchait un autre nom. Elle marqua elle aussi son nom dans les air, et demanda l'air de rien : « Tu m'aides ? » Tom l'observa, surpris qu'elle le prenne aussi bien et encore plus qu'elle le suive dans sa démarche !  
Au bout d'un moment, Hélène enleva le HELENE et le OCTA des airs et fis bougé les lettres restantes : GINIA N devint NAGINI.  
« Ma douce Nagini. », susurra tendrement Tom à son oreille. « Ton nouveau nom, sera mon cadeau. Joyeux anniversaire. »

Plusieurs jours passèrent, le château était vide, seul une vingtaine d'élèves était resté pour ces vacances, par conséquent le soir du nouvel an, oublié les différentes maisons : Seul la table des professeurs était mise et tous étaient sur leur trente-et-un. Tom portait un costume anthracite sur une chemise blanche et une cravate de la même couleur, à la fois simple et élégant. Hélène portait une robe en soie de Venise, d'un rouge profond. Elle avait les épaules dénudées et la taille enserrée dans un corset qui en soulignait la finesse. Autour de sa taille brillait une fine ceinture de rubis, ses cheveux était parsemés de pierres précieuses assorties et la jupe bouffante balayait le sol en un bruissement d'étoffe. A chaque mouvement, l'étoffe miroitait comme les flammes des yeux de son amant.  
Tom était sous le charme. Tout le monde était sous le charme. Hélène aperçu des regards de jalousie, pour les fille qui voulaient sa beauté, sa robe et son cavalier, et de convoitise pour les garçons qui semblaient ébahis qu'une telle créature puisse exister. Tom lui fis un baise-main et lui proposa galamment son bras, tout en foudroyant qui conque regardé Hélène d'un peu trop près... Ils s'assirent côte à côte et entamèrent une conversation. Plus tard dans la soirée, quand minuit sonna et que des « Bonne année ! » fusèrent, Tom et Hélène s'éclipsèrent discrètement, pour aller dans la salle commune des Serpentards.  
« Ne bouge pas, je reviens », demanda Hélène quand ils furent installés sur un des canapés de la salle commune.

Elle monta en toute hâte les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles et revint avec un énorme paquet rectangulaire. « Tient, et pas de mais ! »

Tom referma la bouche et obéi docilement, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il y eu des sifflements puis un serpent surgit du paquet l'air menaçant, après avoir échangé des sifflements avec le serpent, Tom se retourna vers Hélène.  
« Tu n'aurais pas du... »  
« Bien sur que si ! Tu sais bien que j'adore t'entendre parler Fourchelangue. Et je suis sure que tu es content de l'avoir maintenant. C'est une femelle, elle a dix mois et il faut lui trouver un nom. »  
« Je sais », répondit Tom avec une moue craquante qui fit rire Hélène.  
_« Je t'aime. »_.  
« Je ne comprend pas le Fourchelangue, moi, tu le sais bien ! » , fit Hélène en faisant la moue, posant ainsi un question silencieuse à Tom.

Tom répondit en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

Les élèves revinrent avec janvier et la routine se réinstalla pour nos jeunes élèves. Les cours s'enchaînèrent rapidement les élèves étaient surchargés de devoirs et de contrôles, en vue des ASPICS qui approchaient à grand pas. Dans cet objectif, février et mars s'envolèrent aussi rapidement que janvier et les élèves se remettaient à peine des deux derniers mois d'Hivers passés, que le Printemps arriva apportant de la chaleur et des couleurs.  
« Dire qu'on est déjà le deux avril ! Tu imagines ? Je vais me marier dans moins de quatre mois ! », s'écria Cassiopeia pendant qu'Hélène, Mary et elle se rendait en Métamorphose.  
« Moi j'ai encore le temps, il n'est quand quatrième année. », dit Mary.  
« Tu verras, ça arrivera vite ! »  
« Et toi Hélène ? »  
« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. », fit Hélène de sa voix cassante.

Silence. « Aurai-je jeté un froid dans la conversation ? », s'amusa mentalement Hélène. Elle s'assit au troisième rang, juste derrière Tom. Le professeur Dumbledore commença son cour qui consistait à changer un oreiller en oiseau. Ses pensées dévièrent d'elles-même vers la discutions qu'elle venait d'avoir, si cela pouvait être nommé ainsi. Mary et Cassiopeia étaient si simple à manipuler, si naïve de croire dans des choses aussi idiote. Les sentiments étaient pour les faibles, et elle n'en avait pour personne excepté Tom. De toute manière, Tom était une exception.  
_Un baiser pour tes pensées, ma douce Nagini._  
_Ça ne se fait pas d'entrer dans la tête des autres sans permission, Voldemort ! _  
_Un deuxième baiser pour me faire pardonner ?_  
_Non. J'en veux trois._ Hélène l'entendis rire dans sa tête avant de reporter son attention sur ce que demandait Dumbledore, elle était une des meilleures en Métamorphose, il fallait qu'elle reste à la hauteur de sa réputation.  
« …je vais vous donner à tous un oreiller, je passe dans les rangs pour aider ce qui n'y arrive pas. », termina Dumbledore.

En un coup de baguette il fit apparaitre trois coussins sur chaque table, Hélène pris le sien sans se soucier de Cassiopeia et Mary. Elle réussit au bout de quatre essais infructueux à transformer l'oreiller en un corbeau noir comme la nuit. Le corbeau s'envola dans un croassement sinistre pour faire le tour de la classe et terroriser un ou deux élèves qui se trouvaient près des fenêtres.  
« Excellent Miss Nocta, quinze points pour Serpentard. », fit le professeur en agitant sa baguette vers le corbeau, qui semblait avoir pris en grippe un sang-mêlé de Griffondor, et redevint un oreiller inoffensif.

Après ceci, le cour passa plutôt lentement au goût d'Hélène qui s'ennuyait, sauf à un moment où un Griffondor réussi à faire voler son oreiller à moitié transformé, avec deux ailes blanchâtres de chaque côté, qui semblait à l'agonie vu les cris que l'oiseau-oreiller poussait. Enfin la sonnerie retentit et Hélène se précipita quasiment dehors. Elle attendit que Tom arrive avant de le tirer vers un couloir désert et réclama son dû.

Le lendemain matin, Hélène et Tom se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la Grande Salle, c'était samedi matin et à cette heure il n'y avait pas grand monde. Effectivement, la table des serpents était déserte mis à part un groupe de deuxième année. Hélène s'assit en face de Tom et se servit du jus de citrouille quand le courrier arriva. Quatre ou cinq hiboux arrivèrent paresseusement comme si on les avaient tirés de leur sommeil trop tôt. Un grand duc gris et noir se posa juste devant Hélène attendant qu'on le décharge de son colis pour repartir.  
Mais Hélène était figée, pour une raison inconnue. Tom se décida de prendre la lettre en voyant le volatile perdre patiente. Il n'arriva pas à lire un seul mot car la lettre était en grec. « Mauvais ça. », pensa-t-il. Tom savait mieux que personne qu'Hélène ne recevait jamais de courrier. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant.  
Hélène sortit de sa torpeur et pris la lettre que Tom lui a tendu. Surprise, colère, affolement, inquiétude ceux succédèrent sur son beau visage jusqu'au moment où Tom voulu intervenir.  
« Qui a-t-il, Nagini ? »  
« Le mari de ma mère est décédé, ce n'est pas une grande perte si tu veux mon avis, mais son garçon de quatre ans n'avais déjà plus de mère se retrouve tout seul... Je ne comprend pas ! Il peuvent pas le donner à la nièce par alliance de l'oncle de sa tante ? Ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Pourquoi vouloir que **je** vienne !? »  
« Tu dois y aller ? Là bas en Grèce !? »  
« Bien sur puisque que c'est à elle que l'on a demandé. », affirma la voix d'Abus Dumbledore.

Hélène sursauta, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? « Professeur », le salua-t-elle. « Vous croyez que je devrais y aller ? Pour une personne qui ne compte pas pour moi ? Vous savez que ma mère ma _déclarée morte-née_ et je ne veux en aucun cas me mêler à sa famille dont elle m'a exclu. »  
« Les liens du sang sont indestructibles », fit-il mystérieusement « Mais je suis venu pour vous prévenir que le directeur Dippet vous attend dans son bureau à ce sujet. »  
« Merci, professeur. »

Dumbledore fit volte face non sans avoir jeté un regard perçant aux deux jeunes gens. Une fois hors d'écoute, Tom exposa son point de vue.  
« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Tu détestes ta famille, pourquoi leur rendre un service ? Et puis, sans te vexer, c'est bizarre que ce soit à toi qu'ils demandent.. »  
« Belle-famille », corrigea automatiquement Hélène. « Je suis d'accord avec toi, je trouve ça louche. Mais tu as entendu Dumbledore ! Dippet m'attend, j'y vais »  
Hélène embrassa Tom et, juste avant de partir, glissa quatre petits mots à l'oreille de Tom qui le bouleversèrent « Je t'aime Voldemort », susurra-t-elle d'une voix habituelle, comme si elle lui annonçais la météo. Ces mots tourbillonnèrent pendant longtemps dans la tête de Tom, c'était à la fois terrifiant et...réconfortant. Le soir même, Albus Dumbledore le convoqua dans son bureau.  
« Tom, assis-toi donc.. », dit-il tristement.

…trange, Dumbledore ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, contrairement aux autres professeurs.. Pourquoi ce changement de situation ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si abattu ?  
« Professeur, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué ? »  
« Pour vous annoncez une bien sinistre nouvelle, j'en ai bien peur...  
Hélène est morte. », annonça-t-il encore plus sombre et abattu que précédemment. « Elle a été attaqué par des partisans de Grindelwald dès son arrivé en Grèce... Le portoloin devait être caché et sécurisé, mais des informations on filtrés, dès lors ce n'était plus le cas... C'était un piège, Hélène n'avait aucune chance. Je suis navré Tom, réellement navré. »  
_Morte._ Le mot apparut dans l'esprit de Tom comme un fantôme.

_Dans les années à venir, il expérimentera les forces du mal, convaincu qu'il deviendrait assez compétent pour défier la mort elle-même. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen, aucun moyen de ramener Hélène. Il était le plus puissant des sorcier, avait accomplit des choses qu'un homme ordinaire ne pourrait accomplir mais il n'arriverait jamais à ramener la seule personne qui avait jamais compté pour lui. Même après tout ce temps, les dernières paroles prononcées par Hélène retentissaient aussi clairement dans son esprit. Tom nomma le serpent offert par Hélène Nagini, en souvenir de celle-ci et enferma une partie de son âme dans ce qui était son dernier lien avec Hélène.  
Et Tom Jedusor disparu, seul Voldemort demeura; un être déshumanisé et dénudé de tous sentiments, il était passé d'un homme qui n'avait jamais aimé à un homme qui ne pourrait plus jamais aimé. Son cœur s'était glacé et il n'allait pas guérir. Tom ne savait pas où il était parti. **  
**_

_**Hélène avait emporté son cœur avec elle..**_


End file.
